Portrait
by KayEsse
Summary: Spock encounters Jim at the Academy. They get to know each other and sparks fly. The relationship blossoms. And one night Jim falls upon a hobby that Spock has been doing on the side for extra credits. Spock is an established photographer, and he wants Jim to pose for him. Nude.
1. Chapter 1

"When am I going to see your place, Spock? We keep going to mine, but I never get to see yours. Why is that? Is it because you are a messy Vulcan, and you are too embarrassed to invite me? Is that it?" Jim smiled as he walked hand in hand with his lover.

The night had been perfect, but in Jim's eyes far from over. They had ate, they had danced and now Jim just wanted to complete the evening by making love.

"No, Jim it is not that. I have been debating about taking you there." Spock continued to walk with Jim, squeezing his hand in return.

The night was cool, and pleasant. Even though Spock preferred the heat of his native planet, having Jim with him, he hardly felt cold, in fact quite the opposite. He never felt warmer. There was just something about this human that melted his logical reserve, and he accepted it. Jim was for him, there was no denying it. He was t'hy'la. And perhaps, when time permitted them both, they would have that discussion. In the meantime, Spock enjoyed his company immensely.

Jim slowed his pace to a stop and faced Spock, his hands still entwined with his lover.

"Why? Do you live with your mother?" Jim asked curiously.

"Of course, not. Do not be ridiculous." Spock responded a bit too harshly.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just curious that's all. We've known each other for two months now. You're my best friend, and I love you. I just don't understand why..."

"Do you remember when I took a picture of us, together?"

"Yes, I remember. You said you had a bought an antique camera and you wanted to try it out. And you decided to take a picture of us, half naked. I think we were drunk at the time, because I can hardly remember anything else."

"Well, as you know, alcohol has no effect on me. But, as for you Jim, it did leave you a bit more flexible than you usually are. I had placed a timer on the camera and I captured an image of us both."

"And?" Jim asked impatiently.

"The portrait of us both, was beautiful. I had it framed. I wish for you to see it."

"So, does that mean I get to visit your place?" Jim asked seductively.

"Yes. But, on one condition." Spock asked softly.

"Name it." Jim returned his gaze.

"I wish to take a picture of you nude."


	2. Chapter 2

"I want to take a picture of you nude." Those were the words that his lover had just spoken. It stopped Jim in his tracks.

"You're kidding, right?", Jim asked as he stared at Spock, waiting to see if he could detect a sense of mischief in his facial features. There was none. Spock was serious, and that made Jim anxious.

"I have never been untruthful to you Jim. I find your body aesthetically pleasing, and my eyes perceive that you should be photographed. I wish to capture it. Will you let me?"

"I'm glad you think I'm pleasant to look at, but you want me naked in front of you. That just...well, it scares me a bit."

"We would be alone in my apartment. It will be tastefully done. You have my word, Jim."

Jim took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had to admit that it was very flattering to his ego. A portrait of James Kirk nude, and tastefully done. Jim pondered the thought for a few minutes and decided to bite the bullet.

"Well, I really do want to see your place, and if it takes me to remove my clothes and pose for a picture, I say, what the hell."

"Excellent. This way Jim."

Jim smiled and followed Spock to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

James Kirk was going to get photographed in the buff. What was he thinking? He really did care for Spock, but what did he know about him? Could Spock betray him, and use the pictures for his own purposes, and by doing so ruin him. If it ever got out in the public, what could happen to his career? He had to think about that.

Being a starship captain has always been his dream, ever since he was young, staring out in the night sky looking at the stars. They always seemed to beckon him. As for his brother Sam he was different. He was more interested in biology and besides that he was more family oriented, since he already had a steady girlfriend since high school.

Sam wants that life and I want to be out there exploring the stars and meeting different alien races. Well, I sure have met one amazing creature. My dear friend Spock means so much to me. I don't think he'd do anything to hurt me. I just know it somehow. I can't explain it. I hope he feels the same way about me.

I am going to do this. Heck, you're only young once, right?

"Jim, Jim..." Spock called his lover's name a second time.

"What?" Jim asked perplexed.

"You didn't hear me calling you?" Spock asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"I'm sorry Spock. Lost in thought, I suppose." Jim replied, staring back.

Spock tilted his head to the side, and it dawned upon him that Jim was worried. To confirm his suspicions he slowly took Jim's hand in his and noticed perspiration seeping through as he held tight.

"You needn't be worried about anything, Jim. I do this because I care for you deeply. It is difficult for me to explain. I have never met anyone like you. You are open and honest. So mature for someone of your age. Many humans in your age demographic are frivolous, and are hardly concerned about their future. You are not like them. You have a plan. You have discussed it with me on many occasion."

"That's true. We have. On many occasions. You've told me your plans as well. I wish, I wish..."

"What do you wish, Jim?"

"Perhaps, one day, after we graduate, our paths will cross again."

"You make it sound like it is the end." Spock replied sadly.

"No, no. That's not what I meant." Jim replied, wishing he hadn't phrased it like he did.

"Perhaps, I was wrong then. About us. We are at my apartment by the way. If this is something you're not comfortable with, Jim, we should end it here and now, for both our sake."

Jim had a big decision to make. What will he choose?


	4. Chapter 4

Jim could see the worry etched on Spock's brow. For the first time in Jim's life, he finally felt alive. He had went out with a variety of females and a few guys as well. But, nothing could compare to this. There was this connection between them, that Jim couldn't explain. Did he want to throw it all away? Spock had done nothing wrong during their two month relationship. He wasn't the kind of guy that would purposely hurt you. Jim had Finnegan to do that. No, this was the real deal, and he would be a fool to throw it all away. Jim threw caution to the wind and smiled in Spock's direction.

Jim squeezed Spock's hand and said what was in his heart.

"I care about you Spock. I don't want to throw away what we've gained in these past two months. They've been incredible. I'd love to pose for you. How's that for an answer?" Jim said, smiling seductively.

"It pleases me, Jim. Very much." Spock replied, squeezing Jim's hand in return a smile forming on Spock's lips.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's see this apartment of yours. I'm dying to see it."

"Very well."

Spock walked towards the door of his apartment with Jim following close behind. Spock was very fortunate to have found this particular apartment. It was not far from the Academy, it was in walking distance, and it was located in a neighborhood where the majority were the non-partying type. The perfect type of people for him.

He needed peace and quiet when he returned home to study and meditate. This place was his sanctuary.

Spock placed his hand, palm open in front of the door, waiting for the computer to recognize his imprint to let him. A soft click echoed in the corridor as the door opened automatically.

Spock stepped in, waiting for Jim to follow. Jim slowly entered the apartment, feeling the heat as he walked through the doors. Seeing Jim's discomfort, Spock ordered the computer to drop the temperature in the apartment to more acceptable norms.

The lights had automatically adjusted to the two occupants and increased it's level accordingly.

"You are rather quiet Jim."

"I'm looking Spock. Checking things out. It's nice. Pretty barren, but nice."

"I haven't had the time to purchase much furnishings. Just the basics."

"Hmm... Like a bed?" Jim asked as he came close to Spock, winking at him.

"Yes, there is a bed." Spock answered, smiling.

"I really like it Spock. It suits you. Wow! Is that us? Can I see it up close?" Jim exclaimed as he noticed the picture Spock had taken of them both when Jim was drunk, and half naked.

"Of course, Jim."

Spock carefully removed the picture from the wall and gave it to Jim to look at.

"Damn, we look good. Shit, that's hot."

Spock slowly removed the picture from Jim's hands and placed it along the wall of his apartment.

Spock then turned towards Jim and spoke softly.

"I would appreciate another one. It would please me, immensely."

"You look amazing in that white shirt and bow tie. Did I mention that?" Jim whispered softly in Spock's ear.

"You are avoiding the reason we are here, Jim?"

"I'm not Spock. Seriously, I'm not. I'm just getting in the mood, that's all." Jim said as he kissed the pointed ear in front of him.

"There will be plenty of time later for sex, Jim. " Spock slowly removed himself from Jim and went into another room.

"Where are you going? Are we heading for bed?"

"Wait here, Jim."

Jim continued looking around the apartment while Spock was occupied in his room.

"I'm ready, Jim. Are you?" Spock asked, as he brought out his camera.


	5. Chapter 5

Spock was not a procrastinator. Since the time Jim had met him; which was going on two months, he always had things planned out ahead of time. If Spock had to hand in a term paper, or project, he would start the moment he was able to. Procrastination was not a word you would associate with the tall slender Vulcan. He was a man of action. Now, that man of action was raring to go. Camera in hand, he wanted to snap the perfect picture.

That picture was to constitute me being totally naked. Well, it seems the word procrastinator is part of my vocabulary.

I wanted to please Spock. Really, I did. But, I just felt that I wasn't given enough time to think about the repercussions if ever that picture went viral. What would people say? I'm fairly good looking, I suppose. It may be a combination of being bashful. I have to think of my career. What if I became captain of a starship and that picture surfaces and my crew sees it. What would they think of me? I can just hear their conversations.

'My goodness, the captain has some interesting qualities.'

'I didn't realize he was into that sort of thing.'

'Hmm, that's one fine behind...'

"Jim? Jim?" Spock said as he called his lovers name.

"What?" Jim asked, confused; actually lost in thought.

"You seem to be very far away. What were you thinking about?" Spock asked curiously.

"Nothing. I was just..."

"Jim. Even though we have known each other for a short period of time, I can tell, that you are troubled."

"You know me too well, Spock. I'm...I'm just nervous about the picture you are going to take of me." Jim said truthfully.

"This picture will be a work of art. You are beautiful Jim. I just wanted to capture all of it. Like I have mentioned before, you needn't worry about the picture being seen elsewhere. I will keep it safe. It will be for my eyes only."

Jim took in a deep breath and released it. He was going to do it. He was going to give Spock the best artful rendition of himself.

"How do you want me to pose? Will it be frontal?"

"No. Not frontal. I thought it would be best if you were lying on your side. I want you as comfortable as possible. I'll add some pillows on the floor where you could rest your head and your lower body. I have the most perfect background as well."

"You seem to have thought of everything." Jim said shyly.

"I have an idea. It seems you were more receptive last time to the amount of spirits you imbibed. Perhaps.."

"I don't want to get drunk to pose for you Spock."

"Not drunk Jim. Just more relaxed. I shall return momentarily."

Jim waited, and paced the small apartment. Spock returned moments later handing Jim a glass.

"What is it?" Jim asked as he took it and breathed in its bouquet.

"A very light, fruited wine. I do believe you will find it to your liking."

"If you say so." Jim said as he took a sip.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Jim said as he nursed the glass in his hand.

"While you are drinking Jim, I will get some throw pillows, and increase the heat in the apartment."

Spock began to arrange the pillows in a way that would be both pleasing and comfortable. He then located the perfect spot for the photo to be taken.

Spock went back to his camera and loaded it with black and white film. He found that the most erotic of pictures were the one's with no color. He sat down on a chair directly in front of the shot he was preparing. Fiddling with the settings, he heard a noise. "I'm ready, Spock. Is this to your liking?" Jim said seductively. Spock turned in his chair, staring, his camera lying on the floor next to him.

Spock was speechless.


End file.
